Heretofore, omega-aminoalkanoic acids were prepared by rearrangement of cycloalkanone oximes in oleum followed by hydrolysis and neutralization of the excess sulfuric acid with ammonia to produce between two and six pounds of ammonium sulfate per pound of acid. The various prior processes differed in the preparation of the cycloalkanone oximes. A serious disadvantage common to all of the earlier processes is the formation of large quantities of the byproduct ammonium sulfate which is not easily saleable.
Omega-aminoalkanoic acids are valuable materials employed in the production of fibers and resins, particularly Nylon-8 and Nylon-12. As such, a process capable of providing the acids which simultaneously does not produce ammonium sulfate as a by-product would be highly desirable.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of omega-aminoalkanoic acids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of omega-aminoalkanoic acids from cyclic olefins.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of omega-aminoalkanoic acids in high yields and in the absence of forming substantial amounts of by-products such as ammonium sulfate.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.